<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Frente al comienzo de todo by NaySG3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28458171">Frente al comienzo de todo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaySG3/pseuds/NaySG3'>NaySG3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SenGen Week 2020 - By Nay [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Fluff, Sengenweek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:28:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28458171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaySG3/pseuds/NaySG3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A partir del regreso de Senku, despues de su batalla contra Whyman, Gen y Senku comenzaron a salir, para que meses después Gen fuera el que le pediría formalmente a Senku ser novios, aceptando el último, aunque acompañado con un discurso mencionando que no le importaban las etiquetas o ceremonias, solo quería estar con Gen.</p><p>Esto no decepcionó o entristeció a Gen en absoluto, ya que pensaba de la misma forma, no necesitaba algún tipo de simbolismo para estar junto con el hombre que amaba...o así lo pensó hasta hoy, presenciando la boda de Taiju y Yuzuriha.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asagiri Gen &amp; Ishigami Senkuu, Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SenGen Week 2020 - By Nay [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Frente al comienzo de todo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"¡Felicidades Yuzuriha, Taiju!"</p><p>Todos en el Reino de la Ciencia celebraban gustosos la boda de esta linda pareja. Han pasado 12 años desde que Senku despertó de la petrificación y los últimos 3 desde que finalmente viajaron a la luna y vencieron a Whyman. </p><p>Desde su regreso, Senku, junto con todos los integrantes del Reino de la Ciencia y amigos que encontró durante su recorrido en la búsqueda de materiales por el mundo, se dedicaron poco a poco con la construcción de una nueva civilización y despetrificar más personas.</p><p>Tanto la aldea y el Ex-Imperio de Tsukasa fueron modernizándose un poco más, aprendiendo de las costumbres de la era moderna, una de ellas, festejar una boda muy distinta a la que ellos conocían.</p><p>Como lo prometió, Taiju finalmente se confesó meses después del regreso de Senku, tal vez no después de revivir a las 7 millones de personas, pero tenían la confianza que ahora podían lograrlo con la ayuda de todos, pidiéndole matrimonio al año y finalmente llegando juntos a este día tan especial. </p><p>"Senku-chan, podrías al menos mostrar un poco más de alegría" Con burla, mencionó Gen, acercándose, mientras seguía aplaudiendo.</p><p>"No es mi culpa que no sea tan expresivo como tu mentalista, además suficiente fue que haya sido el padrino de anillos de esos dos" </p><p>"Lo se~" Dejo de aplaudir, para empujar levemente el hombro de Senku con el suyo "Pediré después las fotografías a Minami-chan, estabas a punto de llorar a la hora de entregarlos~"</p><p>"¿Q-qué?...Yo no estaba..." Suspiró derrotado "La verdad estoy feliz por ellos, al final de cuentas, son mis mejores amigos ¿no? "</p><p>Siguieron mirando como entraba la pareja a la recepción. La ceremonia se celebró en el Ex-Imperio de Tsukasa, la mayoría asistió, donde prácticamente hubo una competencia de llanto entre Chrome y Kaseki. Sukia y Mirai fueron los pajes de boda y la decoración del lugar estuvo a cargo de Nikki y Luna.</p><p>"Se ven muy lindos juntos~" mencionó Gen mientras ambos se sentaban nuevamente "Nos...podríamos ver así también ¿no lo crees?"</p><p>"¿Uh? ¿Lo dices en serio mentalista?" Volteo a verlo con cara de sorpresa.</p><p>"Jajajaja debiste haber visto tu cara, claro que no lo digo en serio Senku-chan~"</p><p>Gen se confesó finalmente con Senku antes de que este partiera al espacio, confiaba plenamente en que regresaría, pero no evito que una parte de el tuviera pánico y pasara lo peor. Se vio sorprendido cuanto Senku correspondió sus sentimientos, teniendo un incentivo más para regresar. </p><p>A partir de su regreso comenzaron a salir, para que meses después Gen fuera el que le pediría formalmente a Senku ser novios, aceptando el último, aunque acompañado con un discurso mencionando que no le importaban las etiquetas o ceremonias, solo quería estar con Gen.</p><p>Esto no decepcionó o entristeció a Gen en absoluto, ya que pensaba de la misma forma, no necesitaba algún tipo de simbolismo para estar junto con el hombre que amaba...o así lo pensó hasta hoy. </p><p>Ver a Yuzuriha y Taiju, junto con todos sus amigos, lo emocionó y a la vez lo puso más ansioso en tal vez querer experimentar algo así, más si pensaba lo mucho que le afectaba el como se escucharía la palabra 'Esposo' viniendo de los labios de Senku.</p><p>'No es necesario Gen, estas junto con Senku, es todo lo que habrías querido. Además vivimos juntos, el hecho de no estar casados o no, no significa que me nos amemos menos'</p><p>"Ey Gen, ¿estas bien?" Senku lo sacudía ligeramente del hombro, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.</p><p>"¿E-eh?... ¡Ah! Claro Senku-chan, me perdí por un momento, pero estoy bien" No se veía muy convencido y Senku sospechó pero no dijo nada. </p><p>"Mejor vayamos a ver a los novios~" Decía mientras se abría camino entre las personas para llegar a ellos, dejando solo a Senku quien soltó una sonrisa ligera, viendo como la espalda de su novio se perdía de su vista.</p><p>"Debo terminar pronto" soltó con seguridad.</p><p>-----------------------------</p><p>Después de unas mejoras en el transcurso de los últimos 3 años, Senku y Gen habían decidido vivir juntos en el mismo lugar donde se encontraba la primer choza que construyó Senku, obviamente ampliando el lugar y modernizandolo un poco. Tal vez estaba algo lejos del laboratorio principal en el Reino de la Ciencia, pero se abrieron más caminos para poder utilizar automóviles. </p><p>La rutina de Senku y Gen no había cambiado, ambos se dirigían a la aldea o al imperio del poder para seguir con las mejoras e inventos, Senku en el laboratorio y Gen ayudando a las personas con tareas y enseñando en la escuela. Terminarían sus deberes y regresarían a casa. </p><p>Pero, después de celebrase la boda, algo cambió. Había días donde Senku ya no regresaba con Gen, excusándose de tener mucho trabajo en el laboratorio y pidiendo amablemente que no entrara cuando estuviera ahí. </p><p>Una noche, Gen decidió esperar a que regresara Senku, sabía que algo estaba sucediendo y quería resolverlo. Desde su habitación escuchó la puerta de la entrada abrirse.</p><p>"¿Gen? La luz sigue encendida ¿estás despierto?" Preguntó mientras dejaba su bata y herramientas cerca de la entrada.</p><p>"Bienvenido...Senku-chan" sonaba un poco nervioso "¿Mucho trabajo aún?"</p><p>"Amm...si, disculpa si no regreso contigo, me ha llevado más tiempo del que pensé"</p><p>"¿Esta todo bien?" Fue directo al grano "Has estado extraño últimamente, justo después de la boda"</p><p>"Esta todo bien Gen, no pasa nada" </p><p>"Recuerda que aquí soy el mentalista Senku-chan, y puedo saber perfectamente que es todo lo contrario" </p><p>"¿Ahora lo usas contra mi para sacarme información? Que sucio eres mentalista" Eso no sonó tan bien como imaginó.</p><p>"Sabes muy bien que no es por eso, nunca he tenido que hacerlo...porque siempre nos tenemos confianza..." Gen no evito que saliera con la voz algo afligida.</p><p>"Gen...yo"</p><p>"Me...iré a la cama. Buenas noches Senku" No quiso sonar molesto, pero era evidente al no mencionar el honorífico al final de su nombre.</p><p>"E-espera" Corrió tras de él, recibiendo solo el portazo de la habitación. </p><p>Del otro lado de la puerta, Gen soltó en llanto, se sentía tan inseguro ¿Será que la boda lo hizo reflexionar y ahora duda en si seguir viviendo juntos? </p><p>"Gen" escuchó detrás de la puerta "Lo siento de verdad, no es que no confíe en ti, eso tenlo por seguro" No escuchó respuesta.</p><p>"Te daré tu espacio en este momento, pero a cambio te pediré que me prometas algo. Te estaré esperando mañana en la mañana, en el primer lugar donde tomaste la decisión de estar a mi lado y no del de Tsukasa"</p><p>"Senku-chan" Susurró contra la puerta "Esta bien"</p><p>"Gracias Gen...descansa"</p><p>Lo escuchó alejarse, sin idea de a donde puede ir a estas horas, pero como prometió, esperaría hasta el amanecer.</p><p>-----------------------------</p><p>Gen lo sabía muy bien, el lugar al que se refería Senku. Es donde inició todo para él, donde supo donde realmente quería estar y donde quedó completamente maravillado de las capacidades de Senku aún sin haberlo conocido, el árbol tallado con la fecha de la despetrificación de Senku. </p><p>No especificó la hora, pero conociéndolo seguramente ya se encontraba ahí. La zona ya había sido mejorada, por iniciativa de Gen mismo ya que era su lugar favorito en todo el mundo.</p><p>Al llegar, lo encontró de espaldas, con la vista fija hacia el árbol y trazando con sus dedos los zurcos que el mismo talló hace 12 años.</p><p>Se acercó más, con la intención de que Senku notara su presencia, logrando solo que él mencionado volteara ligeramente su cabeza, más continuó dando la espalda.</p><p>"Me alegro que si hayas venido mentalista"</p><p>"Hola Senku-chan"</p><p>"Supongo sabrás porque elegí traerte aquí, al fin y al cabo es tu lugar favorito y muy importante en mi vida, ya que aquí desperté"</p><p>Gen decidió no responder o hablar, esperando que su silencio fuera tomado como indicio de continuar. Finalmente Senku lo encara, mostrando una sonrisa gentil. Los rayos del sol se filtraban entre los arboles, dando un toque de serenidad y paz al ambiente.</p><p>"Te amo Gen" Soltó de repente, haciendo que Gen se sonrojara, no es que no lo haya escuchado antes, pero tampoco es propio de Senku soltar sus sentimientos de forma espontanea.</p><p>"Aquel día que llegaste a la aldea, confieso que no me diste buena espina y solo te catalogaba como un mago charlatán" Esto provocó una risa sincera en Gen, siendo acompañado por Senku.</p><p>"Pero no solo a mi, a todos los que conocemos, nos demostraste de lo que eres capaz y que realmente, debajo de esa fachada, se encuentra el verdadero Gen que es gentil y desinteresado, y soy más afortunado de poder verlo cada mañana al despertar. Solo contigo puedo bajar la guardia y tu lo mismo conmigo"</p><p>"Senku...chan" Gen nota como lagrimas, ahora de felicidad, ruedan por sus mejillas </p><p>"Pero...sabes lo ambicioso que soy...y ahora" Se acerca hasta donde esta Gen "No quiero ver junto a mi en cada amanecer solo a mi novio" Gen se sobresalta al ver a Senku arrodillándose frente suyo con una caja en la mano, descubriendo el anillo en su interior "Quiero verte ahora como mi esposo"</p><p>"Senku-chan, esto es..."</p><p>"Asagiri Gen, ¿quieres seguir compartiendo tu vida conmigo...ahora como esposos y casarte conmigo?"</p><p>"Y-y-yo..." incapaz de hablar, se tira a los brazos de su ahora prometido "¡S-si q-quiero, si quie-ro Senku-chan!" responde al fin, entre gritos y lágrimas. </p><p>"Tranquilo Gen, se que estás feliz, pero no es para que grites" menciona mientras trata de limpiar las lágrimas con sus pulgares.</p><p>"E-es que estoy feliz" Dice un poco más calmado "¿Pero cómo? Habías dicho que formalizarlo así no era necesario"</p><p>"Se que lo dije, pero no mentiré al decir que hace tiempo lo estaba pensando, solo que como tu igual estabas de acuerdo con eso, no estaba seguro en pedírtelo, hasta el día de la boda, vi la añoranza en tus ojos y es cuando me decidí"</p><p>"Oh, Senku-chan" Lo atrae hacia un beso, quien Senku gustosamente lo corresponde, solo siendo muy breve y suave. Al separarse, Senku toma la mano izquierda, deslizando el anillo en su dedo anular. </p><p>"Senku-chan es hermoso" Al observarlo con más detalle, el anillo era plateado con pequeñas gemas incrustadas color verde y morado, los colores característicos de ambos ¿dónde fue que...?"</p><p>"Yo lo hice" Gen lo vio con asombro "Disculpa que haya tardado demasiado estos días, quería terminarlo pronto. Lo siento por hacerte pensar otra cosa"</p><p>"N-no, discúlpame a mi por malpersar todo" Observó de nuevo su anillo "En verdad es hermoso...es como si estuviéramos ambos aquí"</p><p>"El anillo está hecho con el platino que recolectó mi padre, quise que fuera así  como un regalo de él para ti" Describió, sosteniendo aún la mano de Gen "Y la gemas que utilicé es fluorita, la elegí principalmente por sus colores" Terminó de decir, mientras sacaba otra caja con un anillo igual, haciendo que Gen fuera el que se lo colocara. </p><p>"Basta Senku-chan, harás que no deje de llorar" </p><p>"Eres muy sentimental mentalista, aunque amo mucho eso de ti" </p><p>"¿Esta bien si uso el material que recolectó tu padre?" Decía entre sollozos pero con una tiernas sonrisa.</p><p>"A él le habría encantado conocerte, estoy seguro que lo habría querido así" </p><p>"Te amo Ishigami Senku" </p><p>"Yo también te amo, Asagiri Gen"</p><p>Se sostienen de las manos para levantarse y fundirse en otro beso, esta vez cargado con pasión y fuerza. Se separan por falta de aire y sonríen. Senku suelta una de sus manos, para encaminarse nuevamente a su hogar.</p><p>"Esposo, suena muy bien~"</p><p>"¿Querías casarte solo porque sonaba bien el decirte 'Esposo'?"</p><p>"Claro que no Senku-chan" Mencionó entre pucheros "Eso es hasta frívolo para mi...aunque ¿lo dices de nuevo?"</p><p>"Eres un caso mentalista"</p><p>"Vamos Senku-chan"</p><p>"Nop, hasta que sea oficial"</p><p>"Tan cruel como siempre, mi futuro esposo~" Dice lo último en un susurro cerca de su oído, provocando un fuerte sonrojo en Senku y soltándolo para echarse a correr en el momento en que notó la intención del otro en protestar. </p><p>"Espera mentalista"</p><p>"Alcánzame si crees poder Senki~"</p><p>'Creo que al final no suena tan mal' Pensó Senku mientras perseguía aquel mago, al cual estaría unido por una promesa toda la vida.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>¡Día 3!</p><p>Me disculpo que en mis historias Senku y Gen sean algo OC. Seguiré aprendiendo y mejorando, lo prometo. </p><p>Espero lo disfruten, ¡Hasta pronto!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>